


voluptate

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: (a tiny bit), Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Masi is saying something.Truthfully, he’s been saying something for a good while. Lusa, however, had zoned out somewhere along the way, and the words started blending together into a mush.





	

Masi is saying something.

Truthfully, he’s been saying something for a good while. Lusa, however, had zoned out somewhere along the way, and the words started blending together into a mush.

He swims in a sea of sensations, shivering like a leaf. It’s like his nerves are on fire, flickering with short circuiting electricity.

Fingers ghost over his ribs, making his breath hitch, chest stutter, skin erupt in goosebumps. He makes a noise, he _knows_ he makes a noise, can feel it reverberating in his throat, but he can’t hear it. The fingers touch him more firmly, gripping as they travel down his sides, blunt nails digging into heated flesh and leaving the faintest marks in their wake.

Now he knows he’s yelling.

It shouldn’t feel that good, such a simple thing. It shouldn’t make his spine arch, and yet it does. It arches off the bed, so much so it almost is painful.

The touch disappears.

Slowly, sound fades back, like his ears finally decide to start working again. First thing he notices is how loud his own breathing is, shallow and quick. The next is Masi’s voice, finally clear enough for Lusa to understand the words.

“-at too much?” Masi asks, sounding concerned.

It takes Lusa a while to realize he’s waiting for an answer. And even longer to realize _he_ should give the answer.

“Fine…” he rasps, the word barely legible with how rough his voice is.

Masi hums, studying his expression. Lusa’s eyes flutter open, pupils blown wide and eyes glazed over. Tiny droplets of tears cling to his lashes, threatening to spill over his flushed red cheeks. His mouth hangs open to allow him to pant, trying to regain his lost breath.

Masi comes to the conclusion that Lusa is telling the truth.

With that taken care of, he pulls his hips back, dragging the breath Lusa had barely regained right out of him, along with his shaft. The scientist picks up where he’s left off, securing Lusa’s toned legs over his shoulders and holding onto them as he drives his arousal back into the tight, wet, and so very pliant heat.

“You look so pretty,” he drawls, voice low and husky, somehow only a little strained. He’s only saying the truth, though - Lusa is enjoying this, and he’s always the prettiest when he’s enjoying something. (Even if it’s fighting, Masi begrudgingly admits.)

Lusa whimpers instead of an actual answer and squeezes his eyes closed again while his cheeks - _somehow_ \- deepen in shade even further.

Masi isn’t sure where to look. At those sharp teeth biting down on those plump lips, already so red from all their breathless kisses and insistent nipping, or down at his cock, flushed just as much as Lusa’s face, jumping against the brawler’s toned, shivering abdomen, so, so very hard. It’s leaking precum whenever Masi’s hips push forward, jerking whenever his angle shifts even a little.

Masi decides on Lusa’s face, simply because he’d already gotten a very close look at the cock earlier. Whenever he swallows heavily, he can still taste the salty cum on his tongue.

“I love you,” he breathes, and revels as he feels Lusa’s insides squeeze down on him involuntarily. “I could watch you like this for days.”

Lusa keens, though Masi is sure he isn’t conscious of it. They’re back where they started, rapidly descending to that place where nothing but pleasure and the other exists.

One of Masi’s hands falls down from where it had been digging crescent-shaped marks into Lusa’s thigh to wrap those long fingers around Lusa’s hot cock. It’s wet with the mixture of precum and the remnants of Masi’s saliva, so there’s no resistance when Masi starts to slide the hand up and down in practiced, if a little clumsy (due to the angle) flicks of his wrist.

He’s determined to bring Lusa to completion again before he reaches his own. Why? That’s a question to mull over later when they’re cuddled and sated, lulled by the powerful tug of weariness into the dream realm.

Lusa arches like a bow, head thrown back in a voiceless cream, voice breaking and giving up on him with this one. The only thing to escape his lips is a line of spittle, rolling down his chin and then dripping down to pool in his clavicle.

Lusa’s voice returns when Masi’s pace slows down, trying to keep the bulkier man on the edge for just a moment longer, knowing how much Lusa is feeling right now. He gasps out the first half of Masi’s name, dissolving into a heavy moan and then tiny ‘ah, ha, has’ in time with his ragged breathing.

Masi thumbs at the tip of Lusa’s cock, digging his blunt nail into the slit just the barest amount. It drives Lusa wild, if the scream is anything to go by.

Masi thinks he could get drunk off of all these noises alone. He certainly feels drunk - hot and unable to concentrate on anything other than the brawler, his expressions and moans.

“Close?” he asks breathlessly, leaning down so his face is only inches away from Lusa’s, the two of them practically breathing the same air.

Lusa appears beyond words, so he only nods frantically, tears leaking from his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. Masi would be concerned about them if he didn’t know how much Lusa is enjoying himself.

“Mm, me too,” Masi mumbles, taking to placing kisses all over the skin he can reach - down Lusa’s jaw, over his neck and to his stuttering pulse point. His hand tightens around Lusa’s cock, squeezing it as he keeps pumping it, eyes fluttering closed as pleasure washes over him, filling him from the bottom up.

His hair is plastered to his face and back with sweat, strands falling down over his shoulders and tickling Lusa’s skin as they brush him. The tension in his muscles is almost palpable, and that’s when Masi decides what he wants to do next.

“You’re so cute like this,” Masi breathes into Lusa’s ear, pulling out completely, much to Lusa’s confusion and disappointment.

The questioning whine and hazy look turn to ecstasy just as quickly when Masi rests more of his weight onto him. Their hips slide together perfectly, flush with each other, their cocks dragging against each other deliciously with the aid of the lube.

Any protests Lusa might’ve had died on the tip of his tongue.

Masi braces his arms on either side of the brawler’s head, gazing down at his flushed face while his hips rock back and forth frantically.

“Fuck,” comes stumbling from Lusa’s kiss-swollen, bitten lips, along with a string of soft moans, punctuated by Masi’s name here and there.

Lusa grips at the scientist’s shoulders as he cums, body shaking and a loud whine tearing from his throat. His cum splatters against both of their stomachs in a few heavy spurts. Masi grinds down a few more times before he’s pushed over his own edge by the friction combined with the blissful look on Lusa’s face. His cum mixes with the mess already between them and then his arms give out, making him fall on top of the panting brawler.

“Get off,” Lusa grumbles tiredly from underneath him, boneless arms trying to push him off.

Masi obliges, rolling over to lay next to his counterpart. The cum feels absolutely disgusting as it starts to dry while they’re coming down from their highs. “Shower?” the scientist asks, craning his neck to the side so he can look at Lusa.

Lusa hums, and it sounds very affirmative. “Yeah, in a moment…” he mumbles, voice slurred. He sounds like he’s about to pass out, and maybe that isn’t so bad. It’s warm and comfortable, and he can tolerate the drying cum for a moment longer.

Then, though, they’re taking the shower. And they’re _absolutely_ using Masi’s new shower gel.


End file.
